When a typical electronic device is not in use, operations by its touch panel and operation keys are locked to prevent incorrect operations and improve security.
Typical electronic devices such as typical smart phones and tablet terminals have a touch panel and mechanical operation keys.
To release the lock, the user needs to perform a complex operation; for example, the user needs to press an operation key and then to perform a flick operation on the touch panel, after which the user further needs to enter a password on the touch panel.
With a typical smart phone or the like, if a call arrives in a locked state, the user needs to operate a particular operation key or select a button on the touch panel.